Through the Eyes of a Prince
by Lilly Blitz
Summary: (FF4)He watches her and is in love. A one-shot about a love that could never be. PG just to be safe.


Through the Eyes of a Prince

By Lilly Blitz

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 4 or any of it's characters.

* * *

I cannot remember when it happened, when I started to fall in love with her. When I began to love her emerald hair that sparkled in the morning sun. Her silver eyes that could look happy and sad both at the same time. The way she would laugh when someone would tell her a joke.

All I know is that I love my dear summoner Rydia.

I did not feel the love when we first met. So much had happened to me and my family. I was enraged and grieving all at once. She belated me for grieving and I in turn said a few harsh words to her. She glared at me, but she held back tears at the same time. I often regret it now.

We traveled together and I began to learn about the girl that wielded strong magic. Rydia was tough, upbeat girlwho was always there to help her friends. Underneath, however, she was very much like me. She was afraid of death, and wanted to be loved. I do believe that it was around then that I began to love her.

She never returned the feeling. To her, I was a traveling companion, a fellow fighter and her friend. A good friend, mind, but still just a friend. I often wished that she could see how much I had come to love her. Perhaps she did love me, but she also loved her other friends the same way.

She looked up to Cecil. The dark knight turned paladin was always watching out for her, protecting her when I could not. For that I am greatful. Many a time, Rydia would have died if it had not been for him.

Rosa was like a sister to her. They could talk about things that Rydia couldn't with anyone else. But after all, Rosa was a girl as well. She was very pretty, but not as beautiful as my Rydia.

There was someone that Rydia did not like, no matter what he did; and I could not blame her. Kain was a man who hadbetrayed his friends not once, but twice. He had said that he had seen the error in his ways, but both Rydia and I knew otherwise. Cecil had told me that it was him and Kain that had destroyed Rydia's village and killed her mother. While both were accidents, I cannot help but think that Kain played a much larger role in destroying Rydia's life.

There were so many companions that I did not have the chance to meet until the very end. They had all helped to stop Golbez and later on, Zeromus. I had feared that Rydia would die if she went to the moon, but she had prevailed, as had we all.

Now I watch her as we are gathered here for the wedding of Cecil and Rosa. Cecil looks quite good in the white armor; it matches well with his silver-blonde hair and pale eyes. Rosa looks very stunning in her white dress; her blonde hair done up and her blue eyes shining. But I am only really focused on Rydia. She is allowing her hair to hang loose, fallingdown her back. She is wearing a simple, but elegant, green dress that suits her perfectly. She is smiling happily as she cries for her two friends. I want to be beside her, to hold her, but I cannot.

Does she know that I love her? I do notthink so. I have not told her, though I yearn to. I treat her like I treat any of the others. To her, I am a prince of a destroyed kingdom and her friend; that is all she sees.

The weeding seemed to pass me by. I am sorry to say that I never payed much attention to it. I did however clap when the bride kissed the groom. No matter what, I was still happy to see my friends together.

I now stand off to the side and watch. Many people are dancing, Cecil and Rosa in the middle. Cecil smiles and nods at me while Rosa waves. I smile and wave back. How I wish that would be me and Rydia.

I look to see how has all shown up. From what I can see, everyone except for the dragoon; and I cannot feel too sad about that.

"Hey! What are you doing, just standing there?"

My heart stops as I turn to face the speaker. I already know who it is. Rydia is smiling at me, her eyes sparkling.

I manage a weak smile. "I don't have anyone to dance with, and I'm not that hungry yet."

She giggles at that and I feel my heart soar. Maybe, just maybe, we can be together.

"I would dance with you," she replies, "only I'm not so good at it."

I nod and we both turn to watch Cecil and Rosa dance. Rydia is actually watching; I am just trying to calm my heart.

"So what are you going to do now?" she finally asks me.

I clear my throat slightly. "I suppose I'll return to the castle and begin to rebuild it, even though I'd rather do anything else."

She laughs and I cannot help but join her. We both calm down, but she is still giggling.

"Ah, that sounds like you," she says with a smile.

I look into her eyes. I feel like I could become lost in them if I look for too long.

"What about you?" I ask quietly. "What are you going to do now?"

She smiles softly and there is a far off look in her eyes. "I was going to go back to the Land of the Summoned Monsters, but..."

"But?"

"I've decided to stay here. Watching the wedding, I've finally decided."

Though she sounds happy, I cannot help but begin to feel dread at her words.

"I've decided that I want to be with him." She points to someone, but I don't look.

My heart feels like it has been shattered. I try desperately not to cry, to show her how this has hurt me. I love her, and now I cannot tell her.

She has not noticed my grief beginning to rise. "I know it's quick and everything, but I'm certain that he's the one I want to spend my life with." She looks at me, looking for my approval.

I could tell her that it is a horrible idea. That it is indeed too quick and that she has all the time in the world to decide. I could tell her that I love her and that would treat her like a goddess. I could tell her that he would only use her and break her heart.

I lookat her face, at her smile, at her eyes and I cannot. She is in love with him like I was with her. I would hurt her as shehas to me. I cannot do that to her. I love and... I have to let her go if she is indeed happy.

"I really hope you're happy," I say, trying to keep my voice calm, "and promise to invite me to the wedding."

She smiles even more so and embraces me. I canot help but do that same. She releases me after a few moments, still smiling.

"Thanks Edward," she whispers before going to meet her love, the ninja prince Edge.

I turn away from them, not wanting to see the girl I love in the arms of someone else. I want her to be happy, I really do, but it hurts. It hurts like it did when I lost Anna.

I lost Anna to death, and I lost Rydia to another man.

And I can't help but wonder which one hurts more.

* * *

A/N: What? Did you think it was from Edge's point of view? Hehehe.

I really hoped everyone likes this. I really like Edge/Rydia, but I wanted to do something different instead. I left a lot of stuff, cause I wanted it to sound like it was Edge and not Edward until the end.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
